moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maarah
"Walk in radiance... my Maarah." '' ''- Maalnar, born of Argus ''Description: While a youthful woman, Maarah very much embodies the common traits that mark her race and gender. With skin that could be described as alabaster white in color, and hair to match, she cuts a very contrasting image; as her kind often does amongst the races of Azeroth. Petite for a Draeneic woman, she stands at roughly six feet and seven inches; comparable to perhaps some of the tallest amongst Human-kind. Silver rings adorn the tendrils that sprout from the spaces behind her ears, small bands also decorating her tail that ends just behind her heel. All in all, Maarah would be deemed as reasonably attractive by the standards of her people. Perhaps enough to score a second glance on the odd occasion, but untimatly not something one would write home about. In truth, Maarah has never entertained the notion of holding someones affections or having someone even find her attractive. In many ways, she is innocent and none more so then matters of the heart. ''History: ''Infancy: As one of those children born upon Draenor, Maarah never knew her racial home of Argus, the Genedar that carried her people through the stars was all she knew of that place. From her earliest childhood, Maarah would fall to sleep as her mother told her stories and legends that were passed through the eons of Eredarin people; dreaming of a world she would never know. Even by the standards of the near immortal Draenei people, her parents were both reasonably old when they begat their first and only child. Born unusually sickly and small, the pair had some doubt as to whether the infant would survive. They placed their faith in the Light and the Naaru, and their faith was rewarded as the babe began to gain weight and grow as a normal child; albeit a slightly smaller size then others her age and maturity. ''Childhood: While there was never a surplus of children in the area Maarah grew, she was known as a kind and caring child to those who knew her. Never one to wonder off and explore as others her maturity/age often did, she could always be found close to her parents or other adults doing something to occupy her time. During certain times of the year, various groups of Orcs would often proform sharmanistic celebrations in the stone circles and waterfalls nearby, which would often attract the attention of some of the Draenei refugees that would regularly trade goods with them. Even now, she remembers a particular incident in which an Orc Sharman caused tongues of flame to dance and move like various animals and creatures; much to the delight of the childen. ''Recent History: After fleeing the watchful gaze of the Burning Legion upon Draenor, the Exodar crash lands upon the planet of Azeroth. Maarah, like everyone aboard the Exodar, was not spared tragedy that fateful day. Upon waking she found the lifeless body of her mother- Luminae'ah- feet away; her body broken and tattered. Days later her father was found and kept under the watchful eyes of Anchorites, his spine baddly injured by falling crystal that would cause him great pain for the rest of his life. Fighting a wave of depression, Maarah stayed by her father's bed, giving her word that she would never leave his side. The injury, it was found, was far worse then previously speculated, the crystal having shattered and fractured slivers into his blood stream. Constant care was needed to ensure his survival. '''Maarah:' "I need you, don't leave me!" Maalnar: "Do not weep...my treasure." Maarah: "But father, I-I... love you."